The present invention relates to novel oxime ethers, to their various uses as antidotes (safeners) for herbicides which damage certain cultivated plants so that such herbicides can be employed as selective herbicides, without loss of their herbicidal action against weeds, in crops of these cultivated plant. The invention relates also to compositions containing said oxime ethers, optionally together with a herbicide. The invention relates also to seed that has been treated with said oxime ethers.
It is known that herbicides of the most varied classes of substances, such as s-triazines, 1,2,4-triazinones, phenylurea derivatives, carbamates, thiolcarbamates, phenoxyacetates, phenoxypropionates, haloacetanilides, halophenoxyacetates, substituted phenoxyphenoxyacetates and phenoxyphenoxypropionates and benzoic acid derivatives have in the case of certain cultivated plants an action that is not selective or insufficiently selective, with the result that these herbicides attack not only the weeds to be combatted but to a lesser or greater extent also the cultivated plants.
Various substances have already been suggested for overcoming this problem, which substances are able to specifically antagonise the harmful action of the herbicide on the cultivated plant, i.e. to protect the cultivated plant without noticeably affecting the herbicidal action on the weeds to be combatted.
Thus, British Pat. No. 1,277,557 describes the protective treatment of seed and of shoots of wheat and sorghum with certain oxamic acid esters and amides in order to avoid the harm caused by alachlor (N-methoxymethyl-2,6-diethyl-chloroacetanilide). According to other references (German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 1,952,910, 2,245,471 and French Pat. No. 2,021,611), antidotes are suggested for the treatment of cereals, maize seed and rice seed for protection against the attack from herbicidal thiolcarbamates. In German Pat. No. 1,576,676 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,509, there are suggested hydroxyaminoacetanilides and hydantoins for the protection of the seed of cereals against carbamates such as isopropyl N-phenylcarbamate, isopropyl m-chlorocarbanilate, etc. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,996,043 and 3,998,621, there are described certain antidotes for use with triazine herbicides which permit the herbicides to be used in cotton cultures.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an antidote (safener) compound which will permit the use of chloroacetanilide herbicides and other effective weed killers in cultivated crops, particularly sorghum and rice.